What the?
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D has contacted the X-Men with a new team mate for them. He's red, he uses blades, he can teleport, and has a tail. Who is this new mutant?
1. Chapter 1

**What the?**

**by: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D has contacted the X-Men with a new team mate for them. He's red, he uses blades, he can teleport, and has a tail. Who is this new mutant? **

**A/N: I don't own X-Men Evo or it's characters.**

Kurt and Kitty were training in hand-to-hand outside the institute when Logan called out to them,

" Elf! Half-Pint! "

Kurt turned to him just as Kitty was taking a swing at him, he barely dodged it before bamfing over to Logan, Kitty following suite by running over to her two favorite people in the world.

" Vhat is it Logan? If this is about the about the bologna on the garage ceiling, I had nothzing to do with it! I swear! " Kurt asked waving his hands about in nervousness.

" No. Nothing like that...what bologna on the garage ceiling? " Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I saw it on the ceiling this morning. " Kurt answered sheepishly.

" Right. Anyway, Chuck wants all the X-Men in the Danger Room. "

They followed him into the mansion.

**scene change**

All the X-Men, the Professor, and Hank were in the command room when the screen lit up and a grey-haired man with an eye-patch appeared,

" Thank you for coming on short notice X-Men, Professor, Dr. McCoy. "

" What's this about Nick? " Logan asked, arms crossed and glaring up at the man.

" I'm here to inform you of your team mate. " Nick answered.

" New team mate? " Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yes. We had recovered him from an underground mutant lab that was using him as a fighter in an underground mutant fighting ring. "

" Why a fighting ring? " Evan asked.

" Bets are placed there. The more fights you win, the more money comes in. " Logan answered him, " How did you find out about this guy and where to find him? " Logan asked Nick.

" An inside source, we an undercover inside. They were able to get close to the guy and found that he was fighting against his will. The lab that had captured him seventeen years ago had put a collar of sorts around his neck, wrists, and ankles, if he refused to fight or do anything else for them he would get a large charge of electricity, nearly rendering him unconscious. "

" That's horrible! " the girls exclaimed, Kitty placing a hand to her mouth.

" How was your source able to get to him? " Hank asked.

" They were in charge of feeding him and tending to any injuries that he would get in the fights. They would try and did gain his trust; eventually, until he talked about the fights. " Nick answered.

" So why is he coming here? " Logan asked.

" After we healed him, he asked if he could join and if not us than another group that were like us. "

" Sounds like the guy wants revenge. And that will make him dangerous. " Logan said.

" Which is why I thought sending him to you would help him as well as having the help. He's quite strong, fast, well trained, no pun intended, he knew how to fight long before he was captured, mostly sword fighting, and..he can teleport. He might even give you a good run Logan. "

" Teleport? Like me? " Kurt asked excitedly as he showed what he could do, bamfing one side of the room to the other and back again, seeing the look on Nick's face he tilted his head and asked,

" Vas? "

" That's..exactly how he teleports, only with more fire than smoke. " Nick answered.

" When's he coming? " Logan asked.

" He should be arriving there in about an hour. "

" What's his name? " Evan asked.

" Azazel. And you'll know him when you see him. Good luck X-Men as he can be a bit, shall we say rowdy? " with that, Nick cut the connection.

" Is he coming in a jet? Or in a car? " Kurt asked.

" Well if Nick wanted he could have the guy come here in a jet, but knowing him, I'd say he's in a car. " Logan answered turning to leave.

" Well let's go greet our new guest shall we? " Charles asked as he followed after Logan with the others.

**Scene change, outside the Mansion**

As soon as they got outside the doors, a black car was pulling up the drive.

" I though he said an hour? " Evan asked.

" He said about an hour, doesn't usually mean it will be an hour. " Logan said as the car stopped in front of them, the windows were tinted so they couldn't see inside.

The passenger door opened, the teens tensed when a man came out,

" Is that him? " Kitty asked in a whisper.

" I don't think so. " Jean answered as they watched him go to the back and reach for the door, " The guy's supposed to be a fighter, that guy doesn't look like a fighter to me. " she continued as another man got out, he was slightly more broader and taller than the first.

" That's gotta be him. " Evan whispered.

But the second man just moved aside as another man came out and he was taller than the second man and built like Logan and he was,

" Woah! Somebody got a real bad sunburn! " Evan exclaimed before he realized he had said it out loud, cowering a bit when the red man turned his ice blue to him with a glare and in a thick, deep, Russian accent growled,

" Dis is my skin! " his large fangs bared at the teen.

" I take it your Azazel? " Charles asked calmly, seeing the man tense and looking ready to fight.

" Da. You must be Charles? " he replied a little calmer than just a second ago. Coming over to him, his hand out stretched.

" Indeed I am. " Charles answered taking his hand and shaking it, " Let me introduce you to your team mates, " he continued turning to the teens,

" These are children. " Azazel stated with a raised eyebrow as he studied them, his eyes stopped at Kurt for a long time, making Kurt nervous with his unblinking stare. Seeing this, Azazel turned back to the first member of the team,

" They may be, but they are more than capable of holding their own in a fight. This is Scott Summers, he's the team leader, " Charles replied gesturing to Scott, who reached out and shook the man's hand,

" Indeed. He has quiet the grip. Who are these lovely lady's? " Azazel asked with a teasing appreciative tone.

" This is Jean Grey, " Charles introduced the redhead.

Jean reached her hand out to shake his, but Azazel took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

" Pleasure. " he greeted with a smile, making Jean blush slightly and Scott growl under his breathe. Making Azazel chuckle lowly.

" Katherine Pryde, we call her Shadowcat in the field. " Charles continued and Azazel repeated the gesture for her as well,

" Another pleasure, and the name suits you, you do look like a cat. " Azazel winked, causing Kitty to giggle,

" Just as well, you can call me Kitty. Like everyone does here. " she replied with a slight blush as well.

" I think I will, _Kotehok_.(Kitten) " he replied with a nod and a grin that oddly reminded her of her best friend.

" Ororo Monroe, we call her Storm. "

Again, Azazel repeated the first two gestures with her, " I'm assuming that your code-name has something to do with the weather, da? " he asked.

" Yes it does. Helps to have cover. " she replied with a smile.

" Indeed it does. " he replied with the same grin and nod, that also reminded her of Kurt.

" And this is Rogue. "

Azazel went for another repeat, but Rogue pulled back, " I wouldn't advise that Red. My touch is something to be avoided. " she said.

" Rogue's power lets her use another mutants powers for a short time as well as gaining a few of their memories with her touch. " Charles informed at seeing the confused look on Azazel's face.

" And normal people are put into coma's. " she finished.

" I see. Well, it is still nice to meet you. " Azazel bowed instead, which she returned.

" This is Evan, Storm's nephew, we call him Spike. "

" _Kakov_!(What) She is much to young to have a _plemyannik_(nephew) this old! " Azazel joked as he shook Evan's hand, which nearly came out of socket.

" Yeah well I am her plemyaniak or whatever it is you called me. " Evan replied as he rolled his shoulder.

" _Plemyannik_. It means 'nephew'. " Azazel said with a grin.

" Oh, so what did I say? "

" The same just without the second N and with an extra A. So lucky for you you didn't say something nasty. " he joked, before turning to the last three members that were there.

" This is Logan, we call him.. "

" Wolverine. Yes I have heard of you. Heard you were quiet the fighter too. " Azazel said taking his hand.

" Were? I still am. " Logan replied with a growl.

" We'll see about dat when we start on the training. " Azazel said back with a challenging glint in his eyes, one that Logan returned and neither one was backing down.

" **cough**, Uh this is Dr. Hank McCoy, we call him Beast when he's out in the field with the others. " Charles continued, sensing the tension building between the two men.

Azazel finally let go of Logan's hand and shook Hank's hand.

" And this is Kurt Wagner. We call him Nightcrawler. " Charles finished.

" Why be named after a worm? You look nothing like a worm to me. " Azazel asked as he shook Kurt's hand, nodding at the firm grip he received.

" Dat is vhat they called me back home in Germany when I vas in the circus vith my couzins. I climb valls and blend in with the shadows, as well as teleport, like you! " Kurt replied, his tail wagging behind, catching Azazel's eye, making Kurt nervous.

Azazel turned back to him and with a chuckle, he said, " It seems we're more alike than you think, _Malen'kaya ten'_(Little Shadow) " and from behind him a long whip-like red tail with a wide spade tip appeared and wagged behind him lazily.

Seeing the tail, everyone gasped in shock.

Continuing as though he hadn't heard them, Azazel said with a mischievous grin,

" And if you like, I can show you how to use your tail properly. "

Kurt's eyes lit up at hearing this.

" Don't get too wild Rusky. We need to do some things first before you teach these kids anything. " Logan said coming up to the two.

Azazel stood back from Kurt, " Your protective of these children. I understand that. I shall abide by your rules. If it will help get back at those bastards that captured me and took me away from my family. " Azazel growled, fangs bared again, his tail flicking around angrily like a cowboy or cowgirl slinging a loop-rope in the air.

" And that will be your first lesson while your here. controlling that anger you have for what happened to you. " Logan said.

" Oh? So I need therapy too? My only therapy is for those low-lives blood to be spillt onto my blades! " Azazel growled his tail lashing out and made a crack like a whip.

" Ahh! Vatch it vith dat thing! " Kurt jumped back landing on the house on all fours, upside down, and watching Azazel's tail as though it would strike out and hit him.

Seeing and hearing Kurt, Azazel forced himself to relax. " I apologize. I did not mean to frighten any of you. Perhaps it is best I do as you suggest first. You are friends, not enemy's. " he said calmly, though barely.

" Very well. Let's get you settled in first and more familiar with your new home before we do anything else. Dinner will be done soon. " Charles added as Azazel nodded and went back to the car, getting two suit cases out of the trunk as it popped open, one looked like a normal suit case, the other looked like a gun case, seeing the looks, he set the gun case down at their feet,

" Relax. " Azazel said opening the gun case, inside were two black swords that were narrow at the bottom and widened into diamond shape at the end with gold curve ends at the base of the blades and another gold fan like nub at the bottoms.

" Bangkok Battle Swords. This case was the only one big enough to hold them. Sharper than a razor, so no touching. " he explained the blades.

" They let you keep those? " Logan asked.

" The only things I liked while they kept me in that hell hole. " Azazel replied with a dark smirk. Making the teen shiver at whatever the man was thinking with what he planned to do with them.

" Yeah well those will have to be locked up, the other kids here like to get a little handsy, some more than others. Don't want them hurting themselves. " Logan ordered. " You can use them when your ready to go on any missions we have. " He continued at seeing the disdained look from Azazel.

Grunting, Azazel closed the case and stood, " Very well. But what am I to use during training? "

" We have training courses outside as well as inside with wooden Katana's to practice with. Which I'm in charge of. " Logan answered.

" Wooden Katana's? You teach Tai Chi here too? " Azazel asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Hand-to-hand. And with these kids? Your damn right, trust me, your going to need it. "

Logan turned to go inside when there was a loud flash fire sound behind him, looking back he saw that Azazel and his cases were gone, the teens, Hank, and Charles looks of awe and amusement told him that Azazel had just ported somewhere, turning around, he saw the man and his cases inside the mansion, actually waving at him from atop the stairs, a bamf told him that Kurt also ported and the others ran inside.

" Dat was so cool! " Kurt exclaimed from his spot on the chandelier.

" Yeah that was like totally awesome! " Kitty also exclaimed with the others adding in.

" Off the light Elf! " Logan ordered when he and the other adults came.

" Oops! Sorry! " Kurt bamfed from the light to the floor, Rogue noticed that Azazel had watched Kurt the entire time, with what looked like a bit of pride in his eyes, making her wonder and be suspicious of the man.

" Well let's get you settled. " Charles said.

" I'll show him to his room! " Kurt offered quickly.

" Alright Kurt. The rest of you may go back to what you were doing. Dinner will be on shortly. "

When they all left the entrance way, Charles turned to the other adults,

" Well? What do you think? " he asked.

" He seems nice enough Despite what he's been through. " Hank commented.

" I still think he'll be a danger, especially if he doesn't get a hold of that anger he's trying to hide. " Logan added.

" Well I think it's nice to have another set of hands to help out with the children. However, I can't help but notice the similarities between him and Kurt. " Storm also added as she looked to where the two teleporters left.

" Yes. I noticed that too. Very similar. You don't think..." Hank began.

" Well Mystique didn't say anything about Kurt's father or who he was. It might be a possibility. " Charles supplied.

" And if he turns out to be his father? " Hank asked.

" Then let's hope that he doesn't hurt him like Mystique has. " Charles answered, unaware that they were being heard by a red-skinned teleportor down the hall.

**Here's the first ch. hope ya'll like it. and i'll and work more on Kurtty. i've just been hitting a large block with it and might delete it and start over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: changed second ch.**

**Time skip, a week later**

They were outside doing a training exercise.

Azazel was outfitted in his new suit, which he was not happy about. It was similar to Logan's black uniform with yellow stripes on the shoulders, the difference between the two was that Azazel's was blue where the stripes was and that the pants had a hole cut out for his tail and wrapped around his cloven feet that was like Kurt's. He wasn't fond of showing his cloven feet, but seeing that no one stared at Kurt's feet when he joined them, he felt a little better, though he smirked at bit when Kurt spotted him and saw his feet.

Though the difference between Kurt's cloven feet and his own was that his had claws, the same with hands and the claws were black like his hair. And the pads on his feet were thick with calluses, though you couldn't tell; from his training and the fighting he was forced into.

He was denied his blades for this exercise, so he had to dodge the blades and lasers either by ducking, jumping, bending backwards, leaping from tree to tree, sliding under them, he was also told not to use his powers. Which he was fine with, as he was just as comfortable using his physical strength and abilities as he was using his powers.

Halfway through the course, he saw Logan waiting with a time watch. His ear twitched, a stray blade was coming at him, turning he saw that Kurt was behind him and the blade was headed right for him. He quickly teleported to him and knocked him down just as the blade flew by them.

" Keep your ears open. " he told Kurt after they saw the blade go on and hit a tree.

" Uh, yeah, sure, okay. " Kurt replied a little shaken as he hadn't even heard the blade coming until he was pushed to the ground by the man.

They got up and ran to the finish line,

" You alright Elf? " Logan asked as they came up to him.

" Ja! Thanks to Azazel. I didn't even know the blade was coming at me! " Kurt answered him.

" How did you know it was coming? " Logan asked turning to Azazel.

" I heard it. " the man answered shortly, looking over at Kurt, giving him a once over to be sure that he was alright.

" But how? I didn't even hear it until it was right at me! " Kurt asked turning to him now.

Azazel raised his arms and pulled his shoulder-length black hair back, showing his pointy ears that had a silver loop ring in them with a smaller loop near the tip of them. He let his hair fall when he saw they had gotten a look at them,

" My ears are more than just for show. " he answered him as the others came up, the last one came through and Logan hit the stop watch.

" Not bad. Better than last time. Now go shower down stairs and get ready for school. " Logan said.

" Grab onto to me. " Azazel said to them.

" Can you teleport all of us down in the lower level? " Jean asked as they all held onto each other as several others held onto Azazel.

Her answer was a smirk before a flash of fire flared around them and when it disappeared they were all in the lower level of the mansion.

" How's dat? " he asked with a cocky smile as he saw their amazed and surprised looks.

" That was amazing! " Kitty squealed, making him flinch and shake his head.

" Not so loud, Kotenok. " he said as the ringing stopped.

" Oops! Sorry! " she replied.

" Now let's get cleaned off and get you brats to school, da? " he said with a smile waving them towards the showers.

Once the last one was in the showers, Azazel bamfed away to his room. There, he took off his uniform, got a clean three piece suit out and laid it on his bed. He then grabbed a clean towel, his body wash and 2-n-1 shampoo, bamfed out of the room and into the upstairs bathroom where he took his shower.

When he finished, he heard the teens coming down the hall and waited until they were all gone before going out into the hall. He usually did this after the teens had left for school, but today, there was a straggler.

" Oof! " Kurt breathed as he clashed into him, the force knocked Kurt back, Azazel didn't budge an inch. His tail shot out and caught Kurt before he hit the ground.

Looking up, Kurt gave a nervous laugh, " Hehe. Sorry about that. " he said as he was pulled up in an upright position.

" Net. Don't apologize. The fault is mine. " Azazel said calmly as he released Kurt's arm.

They stood there for a minute or two in an awkward silence, Azazel looking at anything but him and Kurt doing the same, well trying to as the scars the man had kept drawing his attention. He had many, some were even burns of some kind, and some were deep.

" You have scars? " he heard Azazel ask, startling him slightly.

" Uh, a few. But not as many as you...uh, I didn't mean to stare...I " Kurt answered nervously, scratching the back of his head, looking away again.

" Lucky you. And they're kind of hard not to miss. Now off to school with you _mal'chik_**(youngster)**before your late. " Azazel replied, stepping out of his way, Kurt nodded and took off down the hall after his friends.

Azazel watched him go. Shaking his head, he went on down the hall to his room.

**Time skip**

Azazel watched as the teens came back from school. He was outside, practicing Meditation, tomorrow he was to use Tai Chi, after that, he was to see Charles and talk about what had been done to him. Personally, he'd rather just slice something to pieces than talk about what he had been through the last seventeen years,

He noticed that someone new was with them and she was with Kurt. He saw her reach over and touch his watch, he tensed as he watched Kurt turn to normal again, but the girl didn't even blink, in fact, she smiled. Kurt did as well as he wrapped his arm around her. He relaxed when he saw this and smiled.

_' He has it easier than I did growing up. ' _Azazel thought as he stood up to leave the mat.

He met them at the front doors, " Who is dis? " he asked Kurt as he and the girl went by him.

" Oh! This iz my girlfriend, Amanda! Amanda, this iz Azazel the man I've been telling you about. " Kurt introduced.

" Nice to meet you! " Amanda greeted, holding out her hand to him.

" The pleasure is mine my dear. " Azazel greeted as he took her hand and kissed it on the knuckles, much like he had done with the other girls earlier last week, making Amanda blush slightly and giggle as she replied,

" You are such a gentlemen! "

" I grew up around girls and was taught to respect dhem. " he replied feeling more at ease with her as she didn't flinch away from his appearance.

" You have sisters?! " Kurt asked, getting excited that there might be more like him and Azazel.

Azazel frowned, " Net. Cousins. And they were...normal compared to me. But they didn't make fun of me for it. They only accepted it because I am family. And of course there was my _matushka_, mother. " he said as he saw their curious looks. " She's the one that really taught me how to respect women. The older I got, the more she'd pressure me into finding a nice girl to settle down with and give her many grand-kids. But with the line of work I did then wasn't suited for a wife or a child. " he answered as they walked through the mansion.

" What kind of work did you do before, uh, the fighting? " Amanda asked a little nervous about mentioning what Kurt had said at school about a new mutant that had come to the Institute and how he got there. She, like the other mutants was horrified by what the man had been put through and had called it barbaric what he had been forced into.

" Mercenary. As well as an assassin. " he answered nonchalantly as though as he was saying what a beautiful day it was.

" Is, uh, is that why you were taken? " Kurt asked this time a little creeped out by how calm he had answered Amanda.

" Net..well, maybe. They wouldn't have known about me if not for someone dat I once called friend. Because of him, I was taken from my love and our child, who was only an infant at the time. He wasn't even a year old yet. "

" Who was this friend? Maybe we know him. " Kurt asked.

" He was another mutant. He went by the name Magento. "

Kurt gasped and faltered in his walk. " Di-did you know my mother too? " he asked after he calmed down.

" Perhaps. What was her name? "

" Raven Darkholme. She goes by the name Mystique. "

Azazel was quiet for a moment as they walked into the library. " Red hair? Blue skin? Yellow eyes? Shape-shifter? About dis tall? " he asked as he held his hand up next to his shoulder, which is where Mystique's head would be on him, even in her high heels.

" Ja. That's her. "

" Than my answer is also Ja. I knew her. Nice girl. "

" Mystique? Nice? The Mystique I know is not nice! She's always angry. Cold. Distant even. "

" Dat doesn't sound like the Raven I knew before I was taken. The Raven I knew was like your Kotenok. But without the valley girl attitude. Something must've happened to her to be like that. Or someone hurt her and hurt her badly. Why is she not here with you? "

" That is a long story. " Kurt looked over to Amanda, not yet ready to tell her about how he got to be with his adoptive parents.

Seeing this, Azazel dropped it by saying, " If you like, you can tell me about it later. Today it seems like you and your _Geliebte_**(beloved)**need to study for a test or whatever it is they have you doing these days. I never was one for school. " he bamfed out of the library, leaving the two teens alone.

" You alright Kurt? " Amanda asked as she placed a hand to his shoulder. All she knew about his birth mother was that she was his and his friend's enemy, angry, cold, distant, a shape-shifter, dangerous, manipulative and that she was actually their principal! Which is why as a safety precaution he had asked her to ask him and his friends questions that only he or they would know if she met up with them on the street and vis versa. It was actually his sister, Rogue's idea to do that and it was a good idea.

And now that she has red hair, blue skin, yellow eyes; she now knows where Kurt got his beautiful eyes and color from, and is almost as tall as Azazel.

" Ja. I'm alright. And I'm sorry about not wanting to tell you about..."

" Hey, it's fine. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. "

" I know. But it's also because I'm still unsure of all the facts myself. I think that the Prof. and Logan are keeping something from me. "

" Maybe their keeping it from you so you won't get hurt by it. They don't like seeing you hurt. Whether it's physical or mental. "

" And that just makes me question it more. Is it that bad that they won't tell me? Do they think I can't handle it? What was done to me that night? Why was it done to me? "

" Their just protecting you. "

" And that makes me question the day Mystique left me with my adoptive parents. Was what happened to me so bad that she willingly left me with them? Was that her way of protecting me? Giving me away? Why not leave with me? Was she that frightened of Magneto? "

" She must've been. You told me once that your mother doesn't scare easily. So this Magneto guy must've been really awful to her and she didn't want you getting hurt by him either. "

" Maybe your right. But sometimes, I wish she would just tell me herself and not lie to me about it. Heck I even want to ask her who my real father is. Rogue didn't see him in any of her memories that she got from her or even later when she had her dream about what happened to me and we found out that she was my mother. Is he like my mother? Or is he worse? "

Amanda didn't answer him, she only held him to her in comfort. She couldn't believe something like this happened to him. He was a kind, gentle, caring, happy, funny, sweetest, most nicest boy she had ever met. And what he spoke about, though he didn't really tell her anything, just from the sound of it was awful. It must've been real bad for his teachers here to not tell him what they found out.

He returned her hug, holding her for a long time, neither one knowing about the red-skinned man outside the door listening to what was said, who clinched his fist, gritted his teeth, and tail swished around in tune with it's owner's emotion's.

**Time skip, later that night**

" Come in Azazel. " Charles said from the other side of the door.

Azazel opened the door and walked in, Charles was by the firplace, a book in his lap. " I didn't mean to disturb you, Professor. " he said, nodding to the book.

" You didn't disturb me Azazel, I was just about to put this back. " Charles replied. " What can I do for you? "

Azazel was hesitate for a moment, " I wish to know more about Kurt. " he finally said.

" How do you mean? "

" I think you know why I wish to know. I also want to know what has happened to his mother. "

" I see. Are you sure you want to know? "

" Doesn't a father deserve to know what has happened to his son while he was forced away from him? Or what has happened to the woman that that father has loved and who had bore him that son? "

" So our suspicions were correct. "

" How can you suspect when it is so obvious? Now please, tell me what has happened to them. They are not how I remember. "

" Very well. Who do you want to know about first? "

" Kurt. "

" Alright. Though we are only guessing from what we have found so far ourselves. "

" The one called Rogue told me of her memories that she had taken from Raven a few days after I came here. "

" Well that shortens the story some. After I confronted her about it, I was able to get the coordinates to the castle when she let her guard down. I then sent Logan to investigate. He reported that the lab from the memory was some kind of DNA lab. And I'm afraid that's all we know. "

" So Erik experimented on Kurt with DNA? Could Logan tell what kind of DNA it was? "

" I believe that it was animal. I had a thought afterwards that I didn't voice to Logan, Scott, and Jean. That because of Mystique's shape-shifting, Erik wanted to see what would happen if he used animal DNA on him and perhaps turn him into a weapon. Or even further his mutation. "

" I once called that man my friend. I once trusted him. And now I find out that he wasn't who I thought he was. Like Raven said, that man is a monster. Kurt was just an infant! He wasn't even a year old yet! He had to have been a month old at the least! " Azazel yelled getting more angry.

" Please Azazel, calm down. You'll wake some of the students. "

Taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax. " What of Raven? Why did she stay with him? Why let Kurt go? The Raven I knew wouldn't let that boy out of her sight and if she did, it wouldn't have been for long. And would've fought like a mother Siberian Tiger to protect him. And what is dis about Rogue being Kurt's sister? "

" Well I can't answer the first two, but I believe the third is because she was protecting Kurt from Magnus by leaving him with his adoptive parents. And as for Rogue, I believe that she adopted her either because of her powers or maybe she was just trying to fill that void that was left in her heart after having giving Kurt up. Raven did seem, at times, to care about them. But we can't tell with her anymore with how much she has lied and manipulated us and them. "

" Erik must've hurt her really bad. You know what she is, was like then as well. "

" Yes. She was like Kitty in many ways, but also like Rogue and Kurt, who didn't scare that easily and wouldn't be pushed around. And who was the kindest, caring, and gentlest person I had ever met. Well until you got her angry or hurt the ones she cared for and loved. She doesn't even smile any more, a true smile, not the ones she has now that mean something bad is about to happen to who ever is in her sights. "

The two men were quiet after they shared a small laugh at the memories they had of Raven before she changed to the cold and distant Mystique they and the students now know.

" Do you think that there is a way to bring her back to the way she was before? " Azazel asked.

" I'm afraid that I don't have the answer for that one. Only she can do that. If she wants to. " Charles answered sadly.

**Here's the new ch 2! hope ya'll like it better than the last one.**

**Thank You to those reviewed, favorited, and followed last ch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A month later**

Scott, Jean, Rogue, Storm, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Charles, Hank, and Amanda; who had asked to come along and watch her boyfriend train, was in the control room of the Danger Room, watching Azazel as he did a single run simulation.

He showed that he was quiet agile despite his size. Was really fast, but not as fast as Pietro, just fast enough to dodge laser beams that simulated bullets being fired at him. Was able to run and leap on all fours like Kurt can at times. Had incredible strength, being able to knock a large robot down with just a kick or a punch, pierce through it with his tail. His tail itself was like a snake or a whip, with how it moved and just as strong as it's owner as it took out a laser canon with ease by either piercing it straight through or wrapping around it and crushing it like was an aluminium can.

Kurt had looked to his own tail as he saw the man do this, trying to mimic his movements without hitting any of his friends or girlfriend.

" I gotta admit, this guy's pretty good. " Scott said as he watched Azazel teleport around a series of traps in rapid succession.

" He's damn good. " Logan added as Azazel finished his run in record time and wasn't even sweating or breathing that hard.

" I can now see why he won so many of his fights. " Hank commented as Azazel bamfed out of the room and into the control room.

" So, when do I get to use my swords? " he asked. He had his blades on his back but hadn't taken them out a single time during his run.

" When you get more used to the simulations. " Logan answered. " Your up Elf. And try no to show off to your girlfriend. " he continued as he turned to Kurt.

" Ok! " Kurt replied and bamfed into the room.

" Will his simulation be the same as mine? " Azazel asked.

" No. It's different for everyone. Unless we're doing a team simulation. And for the single runs it's like a game, the better you get the higher the level. " Logan explained.

" What level is Kurt at? " Azazel asked, as what he had just done was a level 2 and for him that was way too easy.

" Level 5. " was his answer.

" And you? "

" Level 30. "

" Why start me on an easy level? With my skill and experience I would be at the same level as you. "

" You need to be worked up to that level otherwise you'll tire out too quick. "

" Then next time put me at a higher level than what I just did. "

" It doesn't work that way Bub. "

" I've been here a month and you put me in a training session so easy my grandmother could beat it with her eyes closed! "

" Look Bub.." Logan took a deep breath before continuing, " I understand that you want to get back at those guys. But you said that you would abid by our rules and that's what your going to do. We can't just start the new guy out on the highest level we have it's too dangerous. You could die. "

" And you can't. It's part of your mutation. "

" I can die. Just like anyone here. The difference is that it takes a lot to kill me. "

The two men were facing off again. Both snarling, baring their fangs, and growling. If they had been covered in fur it would've been raised up on their backs.

" Gentlemen, please control yourselves. " Hank pleaded with them.

Snorting at each other and with a flick on one's tail, they backed away and watched as Kurt finished his run and teleported into the control room like Azazel had done.

" How was that? " he asked with excitement, hoping that he could move on to the next level.

" Well done Kurt. You can now go to the next level. " Charles answered him as he and the others had watched him, minus Hank as he was standing by the two angry mutants in case they really would attack each other.

" Alright! " Kurt exclaimed happily as he jumped up with a fist in the air, Amanda running up to him and hugging him when he came down, matching smile on her face as she and Kurt looked at each other. " That puts me closer with Scott and Jean! " he continued.

" Congratulations, _Malen'kaya ten'_ " Azazel said, patting him on the shoulder, a proud smile on his face and in his eyes.

" Thanks! "

" Yeah good job! "

" Well done man! "

**Scene change, time skip**

" Azazel, could you come here for a moment? " Charles asked as he spotted the man walking down the hall.

" Have I done something wrong? " Azazel asked as he teleported to him.

" No of course not. I just wanted to give this to you. " Charles replied with a smile as he held up a small box to him.

Taking the box, he saw that Charles stayed, wanting him to open it. He carefully opened the box and inside was a watch that looked like Kurt's. Looking from the watch to Charles with a look of awe on his face.

" Is dis? "

" Yes. It's exactly like Kurt's. Go ahead, put it on, give it a go. " Charles encouraged.

Azazel took the watch out of the box and placed the box on a side table. He slowly put the watch on as though afraid it might be a trick or another shock band. When nothing happened, he looked at the buttons on the watch, seeing that they were the same as Kurt's, he pressed the button that he had seen Kurt use and in a blink of an eye, his red skin was gone, replaced by normal skin that was the same shade as Kurt's.

He went down the hall to a mirror that hung there and in the reflection, he saw a normal looking man with his ears pierced and ice blue eyes, even his scars on his neck was gone, he raised his hand to his neck and felt them there, but couldn't see them. He felt his tail move behind him, but couldn't see it.

He turned back to Charles. " I-I don't know what to say. "

" You don't have to say anything. Just go and enjoy it. "

Azazel nodded before bamfing out of the hall and to where, Charles didn't know, just as long as he was careful and didn't run into any of the Brotherhood and Mystique, if she was even still in the area at all.

**Scene change**

Azazel sat on a bench at the park. It had taken him a few times to not flinch when someone would pass by him or respond to someone wave at him. But he got the hang of it after an hour or so and then enjoyed walking out in the daylight for the first time in a long time without having to wear any make-up, though he had to make sure that his tail didn't touch any one.

He leaned back, closed his eyes and took in the feeling of the spring time sun. He stayed like that for a long time until he felt a vibration in his coat pocket. Pulling the phone out, he answered, keeping his eyes closed.

" Da? "

" Azazel? "

" Who else. "

" Just making sure your alright and that dinner is almost done. " Hank replied.

" Thanks. But I think I'll eat out tonight. " he replied back.

" Alright. I'll let Charles know. When will you be back? "

" When did I turn into a child again? " Azazel huffed, opening his eyes, he saw an attractive blonde-headed young lady walk by, she smiled at him as she passed by, he returned it with a wink, making her blush.

He watched her go further down the walkway before answering Hank, " I'll be back before dawn. " he hung up before Hank could say another word. He got up and went after the blonde, bumping into a short brown-haired woman in a business suit,

" I'm sorry. " he apologized to her, steadying her,

" It's alright. I wasn't paying attention. " she replied with a slight British tone as she adjusted her glasses.

Seeing that she was alright, he apologized again and went after the blonde again. The woman watching him as he did an eyebrow raised in suspension. A teen girl walked by her,

" Hi Principle Darkholme! " she greeted the woman.

" Hello Ms. Sala. And please, just Ms. Darkholme. I'm no longer your Principle. " the woman replied, though tone was kind, and she had a smile, her eyes were not.

" Oh right! Sorry! Old habit! " the girl replied back before one of her friends called to her, she said goodbye to the woman and left.

Raven watched her leave before turning back to the man that had bumped into her, she could barely see him from here now, but she could still see him and he was with a blonde woman with his arm linked with hers. She shook her head at she thought that she might've known him.

_' It's just some human with his tone of voice. And beautiful eyes. ' _she thought as she continued on her way back to the Brotherhood house.

**Time skip**

" And just where were you last night? " Logan asked the next day as he came into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and saw Azazel at the table bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, no pun intended to him, Kurt's the one with the furry tail. Wearing the same suit he had on yesterday and holo-watch on.

Azazel had a cat ate the canary grin on his face as he took a sip from the coffee cup before he answered, " Out. "

" Uh huh. Found yourself a lady friend did ya? " Logan replied with a knowing tone as he poured a cup.

" Jealous? " Azazel asked back with a raised eyebrow.

Storm came in then and gave Logan kiss on the cheek before turning to Azazel, " Good morning Azazel. " she greeted as Logan handed her her cup before heading back out.

Azazel watched her go and then turned back to Logan as he poured himself a cup. Taking a drink of the bitter liquid he replied to the other man's question,

" Nope. Not at all. "

With that, Logan walked out of the kitchen before it was being over run with hungry teens.

**Scene change**

Kurt and Amanda were in the cafeteria with their lunch when Kurt overheard a girl say to her friend,

" ...I know right! I couldn't believe that Principle Darkholme was back in town! Do you think she'll come back here? "

" What! " Kurt exclaimed, catching the girl and her friend's attention.

" You heard her Muttie. " the girl's friend said, who was elbowed by the girl.

" Ignore her Kurt. " The girl said, she unlike some of her friend's didn't mind the the mutants, they were still the same kids as before just with powers.

" What's wrong about Principle Darkholme being back? " she asked as her friend left. **(A/N: the other teens at school still think that Kurt can only teleport, they don't know about his watch, only Amanda knows)**

" No-Nothing! I was just surprised to hear that! When did she get back? " he asked her.

" I'm not sure. I just saw her yesterday. " she answered.

" Oh. Okay. Thanks for telling me. " Kurt then went to go find his friends and warn them.

" What was that about? " the girl asked turning to Amanda for an answer. But all Amanda did was shake her head with a sigh.

**Over at another table**

" What! Are you serious?! " Rogue exclaimed standing up.

" Easy Rogue. " Scott said putting a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her.

" We have to let the Prof. know about her being back here! " Rogue continued as she faced him.

" And we will when we get home. Until then, we'll just do what we've done before when meet up again outside. "

" But what if one of us gets the answer wrong? " Kurt asked.

" Then we will continue onto the house and give a signal to attack. Just make sure that you point to Mystique with your eyes so she won't have a chance to get away. "

**Time skip**

They all met up outside of the school. They went down a line asking and answering questions that were personal and that only they would know about the other. Kurt was the last to ask,

" Do I have any scars? "

" Yes. "

" How many? "

" Four. "

" Correct. "

" Ok, all clear. Let's get back to the mansion. " Scott said turning around to leave only to see the Brotherhood.

Kurt gently pushed Amanda behind him as he and the others tensed and got ready for a fight if there was going to be one.

" What do you guys want now? " Scott asked.

" Relax Summers. We were just passing by. " Pietro said as he walked forward, the others following. " You gonna let us through? " he continued as he continued to walk forward.

Scott moved aside, letting him and the others through. The others doing the same, with Kurt keeping Amanda behind him.

" Heya cutie! How's the folks? " Toad teased her as he passed by, yelping when he heard Kurt growl threateningly at him. " Take it easy will ya! " he exclaimed as he continued on his way.

" Oh! Before I forget. Your mother wanted to say ' Hi ' to your girlfriend! " Pietro said as Blob picked up a car and tossed it at Kurt and Amanda.

" Kurt! Move! " Scott yelled.

But as Kurt grabbed her to port away, the car changed direction and in it's place,

" Woah yo! It's a red version of the blue furred elf! " Toad exclaimed as he and the others saw a tall red skinned muscled man land in front of Kurt and Amanda.

" Dat is no way for a mother to say hello to her son's girlfriend. Which by the way, I have a hard time believing that it was even her idea to begin with. Tell your boss, if he wants to hurt someone. Hurt me. And leave Raven and her son alone. " Azazel said, pointing his blade at Pietro, giving him a glare that made him nearly wet himself.

" Forget this yo! " Toad exclaimed hopping away from the scene, Blob, Lance, and Wanda following.

Pietro stood frozen with fear of the red man in front of him with a sword pointed at him with a red tail swirling around like a snake about the strike if he made a wrong move.

Seeing that the teen wasn't moving, Azazel bared his fangs and growled like a demon would, snapping him out of his stupor as he quickly turned tail and ran, being nothing but a blur.

Azazel kept his stance until he couldn't hear them. He turned to the two teens behind him, " You kids alright? " he asked them, sheathing his sword.

" Ja/Yeah. " they answered shaken.

" Let's get you all home. " Azazel said reaching out his hand.

" Wait. " Scott said coming up in front of the others.

" What? " Azazel asked.

" Where have you been the last seventeen years? "

" What are you talking about? You know where I've been. "

" Answer the question. "

" I was in an underground mutant fighting ring. Forced to fight for an underground lab that experimented on mutants. Now what the hell was that about?! "

" It's something we do to see if who we talk to is who they really are. Because of.. "

" Raven. Da. I've heard. Now let's go. "

They took his hand and held onto each other and in a flash of fire they were gone.

**Scene change**

" Oh man yo! That guy was something else! " Toad exclaimed when they came through the door.

" What guy? " A cool voice on the stairs asked, making them jump and look up.

" Boss! Your back! " Toad exclaimed again happily.

" Heya Boss Lady! " Lance said, smiling.

" What up! " Blob greeted, smiling with a wave.

" Hey. " Wanda greeted, with a small smile

" Yo Boss! " Pietro greeted with a smirk, his usual greeting.

" I'll ask again. What guy? " she asked, ignoring their greetings.

" We were... "

" We were just walking down the street minding our own business when we met up the X-geeks and the blue furred freak's girl, so long story short, fight breaks out cars got thrown. This tall scary muscle bound red guy shows up and knocks it away from the blue furred freak and his girl that he was trying to protect... " Pietro lied but quickly shut up when Mystique was suddenly in his face.

" Did he have a tail? " she asked grabbing him by his shoulders.

" Uh, "

" Did he have a tail?! " she asked shaking him.

" Yeah! He had a tail! "

" And he was with the X-Men? "

" He seemed to be yeah. Why? Do you know him? "

Mystique didn't answer she ran out of the house, turning into a raven as she did.

" What was that about? " Toad asked.

" And why did you lie to her? You know it's gonna hit the fan when she finds out we attacked them on your father's orders. " Lance asked.

" Hey! I'd rather face her wrath than my father's. Besides, I was supposed to report back to him after the deed was done. And since we didn't hurt either the blue furred freak or his girl, I ain't got nothing to report back. "

" Are you protecting Mystique now Pierto? " Wanda asked.

Pietro sighed before turning to his friends and sister. " Yeah. I am. "

" Why? " Blob asked.

" Because I'm sick of my father hurting her. I mean, I know she can be scary and strict. But she's looking out for us too, ya know. And well, she's kinda like a mom to us. "

" How do you know he's been hurting her? " Lance asked, clinching his fists.

" This was back when the old man put Wanda in that asylum. And one night, now don't go telling anyone I said this. I heard father yelling and when I got down stairs, I saw a woman on the ground, curling in on herself to protect herself from the pipes that was hitting her. I don't even remember what he was yelling at her, but I do remember after one hit, she changed and I saw her true form for the first time and even though he was hurting her, she didn't cry. But her eyes showed the pain she felt. "

The Brotherhood was quiet for a long time after hearing that.

" She's strong around us. She shows no fear around us. But if father got angry around her, she'd flinch or back away from him. She's been protecting her son, me, even you guys from his wrath. It's time someone protected her for a change. "

" Yeah! " they agreed with a cheer.

**Here's ch 3! hope ya'll liked it!**

**thank you: RandomizR, CoryontheWeb, and Remmiec for reviewing last ch.**

**Thank you: blingzing and creativecats for following and favoriting last ch.**


	4. Chapter 4

Outside of the Xavier Mansion later that day as the sun was setting, a beautiful black raven sat on a tree branch near the mansion, watching a pair of spade-tailed mutants as the red one taught the blue one how use his tail like a weapon. It seemed that the blue one had told him that he could use his tail on occasion as a fifth limb and the red one was teaching him how to use it like a third hand.

Proof of which was that they were twirling a wooden sword around with their tails and then crouching down on all fours, arching their backs like a cat and aiming their tails like a scorpion, baring their fangs before charging at each other, running on all fours.

The raven watched as the red one dodged a bit of a clumsy strike by the blue one's tail by ducking down. The red one moved his tail to strike, the blue one tensed up and moved his tail to block it before his hands and feet were knocked out from under him and he had the red one's tail at his throat and the wooden sword next to his belly in a blink of an eye.

" Keep your eyes on all of your opponents limbs. Not just the one that has the weapon in it. " the red one informed as he moved his tail away from the blue one's throat.

" Ok...Got it. " the blue one replied as he tried to regain the air that was knocked out of him.

" Also, you might want to let your claws grow out. " the red one advised.

" What? Why? And how did you know that I have claws? No one here knows that. " the blue asked and looked a little scared.

The red one held up his own three fingered hand, on his hand was three sharp black claws. He flexed his hand and they grew longer. The blue one jumped back a bit at the sight.

" Because I have dem. But you also have dem on your feet. They will help in giving you an extra push sort of speak when you run and help with climbing. "

The blue one nodded, but then grinned as he bamfed to the tree that the raven was on, placing a hand to the tree, the blue one replied with the grin still in place,

" But I can already climb on things! " and proceeded to crawl up the tree a bit when he and the raven heard another bamf and the red one was at the bottom of the tree, looking up at him.

" True. But... " he said.

Both the blue mutant and the raven gave a surprised sound when the tree vibrated violently and the blue mutant fell to the ground on his back.

" That can only go so far. Now, watch. " the red mutant bamfed to where the blue one was, digging his claws and cloven feet into the tree. " Try to pull me down. " he continued, reaching a hand down to him.

The blue one reached up and grabbed his hand and began to pull with all his might, but the red one wasn't budging. So the blue one put his feet to the tree for leverage and tried again, but the red one still wasn't moving.

" Come on _Malen'kaya ten'_! You can do better than that! " the red one coaxed with a grin as his tail swished playfully behind him.

That was when the raven decided to come in and play a trick on the two. It flew over and began to pester the red one until he swatted away at it with his hand, that he had stuck in the tree and without his hand to keep him steady and with a hundred and something pound teen pulling on his other hand, his cloven feet, which couldn't grip the bark of the tree like the blue one could, they fell to the ground, but before they touched the ground, they bamfed and landed on the tree branch above them with the raven jumping and cawing at them as though it was laughing at them.

The red and blue mutants were crouched on the tree branch in identical poses, glaring at the bird with their tails swishing behind them like an irritated cat's as they bared their fangs with the red one growling deeply in his throat, so much so, the branch they were on was vibrating, not shaking but enough to be noticed.

The blue one did notice this and turned to the red one with a curious glance as though he was wondering if he could do that too as they were nearly similar to each other.

" Azazel? " the blue one asked.

" Da? " the red one replied, still glaring at the bird, who acted like it hadn't done anything wrong as it cawed at him and preened at it's feathers.

" What did you mean earlier when you told Quicksilver to tell his father to hurt you instead of me and mother and to leave us alone? "

" I'll tell you another time. " Azazel finally answered after a long silence.

" I can understand if you don't want them to hurt me. " the blue said, making Azazel turn to him sharply,

" You do? " he replied, looking tense.

" Ja! I'm your team mate! Your friend! " the blue one answered and the raven saw Azazel relax.

" Da. And you remind me of my _syn_**(son)**. " Azazel said with a small grin.

" I do? "

" Da. Well, more with the physical part anyway. The last I saw my _syn_ was the day I was taken from him and his mother. "

" The Prof. thinks that I was probably a month or two old when Mystique had lost her grip on me on that bridge. " the blue one said after a moment or two.

" Lost her grip on you? " Azazel asked, trying to calm himself as he was about to hear this story again, having already heard it from Rogue as she had suspected him to have alter motives for being here and had warned him to not go to Kurt with what she had said.

" My sister, Rogue, had gotten these suppressed memories from Mystique by accident while her and Scott fought against her up in the mountains. At first she thought it was all just a bad dream then the Prof. helped her sort them out and they saw that Mystique had tried to save an infant from a man, she had gotten to an old bridge with a pack of wolves and the man right behind her. Rogue said that this one wolf had leaped at her, aiming for me and that she had raised me up away from the wolf's jaws and that she lost her grip on me and I fell into the river below. I was sent down the river to where my adoptive parents were. Papa fished me out and that is where I stayed until we were contacted by the Prof. "

" How did he find you? " Azazel asked, fearing the worst.

" Well I didn't know I could teleport until..." Kurt stopped, subconsciously rubbing his thigh with his hand and his back with his tail, causing Azazel to growl again, but low so that he wouldn't alert him.

" So how did you find out that Mystique was your mother? "

" Through a note and meeting with her before the Brotherhood showed up. She had called me 'son' before they did. She had told them to leave, but Quicksilver told her that they answered to higher orders. My friends showed up and we fought them. Mystique took off when me and Rogue confronted her. "

" I see. And did you believe her? "

" Well there are similarities. My blue color, my eyes. " Kurt shrugged. " But I do believe her. "

Azazel nodded. " And what of your sister? How did she come to be that to you? " he asked, curious about the loner.

" Well, turns out Mystique adopted her when she was four, at least I think that's how old she was when she did. Mystique told her that she was just a little girl when she adopted her. "

" Why did she adopt her? "

" Because of her powers. That was the only reason that Mystique wanted her for. Though she wasn't the one that raised her, it was another woman. Her name is Irene. "

" Irene? Is she blind? Brown hair? About the same height as your mother? "

" I'm not sure what she looks like. But Rogue did mention that she was blind. Why? Did you know someone else by that name? "

" Yes. And she too was also blind. She was also another mutant that Mystique knew. They were good friends. There was two more women that was close with Mystique back then. One was a Latino girl. Her name was Angel, she went by the name 'Spitfire'. The other was a French/American, her name was Emma. Her mutant name was 'Ice Queen'. She had two abilities. One, despite her name was to turn her entire body into crystal, including her clothes. The other was being physic like your Professor and friend Jean. "

" Wow. What were they like? Mother and her friends? "

" Ha! Those four? Closer than any sisters or girlfriends I had ever seen. Laughing, hanging out, playing pranks. They did everything together except sleep in the same bed! Your mother was quiet the jokester. She was the one coming with the pranks and the plans to trap people in her joke. " Azazel laughed, " I remember dis one time, they..."

" Hey Rusky! Elf! Time for dinner! " Logan hollered up at them.

" Ahh! Finally! I'm starved! Race you! " Kurt exclaimed bamfing way.

" Hey! No cheating! " Azazel replied bamfing away as well.

The raven watched them leave. A sad look in her eyes that flashed to yellow for a few seconds before changing back to brown and she took off with Logan watching her leave with a raised eyebrow, sniffing the air, he found nothing different in the air, but he still watched the raven until he couldn't see it anymore.

**Scene change**

" Charles. I think we had a visitor. " Logan said as he came into the study, where Charles was reading a book, he raised his head up from the book to Logan.

" Oh? Who? "

" I think it might've been Mystique. If it was, "

" Then she'll know that Azazel is back and in Kurt's life. "

" Should we up the security? "

Charles was quiet for a moment, " No. I don't believe that she'll be a threat to us. If anything, she'll be more curious as to why Azazel is here. "

" So just keep on alert. "

" Yes. For now. "

**Scene change**

Mystique came in through the door of the Brotherhood in her true form.

" Heya Boss! " Toad greeted, waving as she continued to walk in and go up the stairs, ignoring him as always.

" You uh, gonna join us for dinner? Wanda's cooking. " he continued as he followed up after her.

" No. " she answered shortly as she kept going, heading towards her room, which had better still be clean and the door locked when she got there.

" Awwe come on! Pretty please! It's spaghetti and meatballs! With mushrooms! " he tried to coax her.

" I. Said. No! **Raggh!** " she shouted, snarling like an angry tiger when she turned to him, fangs bared and a clawed hand posed and ready to strike.

" EEPP! " Toad shrieked and fell back on the stairs.

Mystique lowered her hand and waited to see if Toad would get up. When he did and shook off the fall, seeming to be alright, she continued on to her room.

" What happened? " Lance asked when Toad came into the kitchen, he was helping Wanda at the stove.

" Well I asked her to join us. " Toad answered, sitting down at the table, placing his head on his hand.

" And? " Pietro asked.

" She said no twice and snarled at me. "

" Typical Mystique. " Fred said.

" Yeah, even had her hand raised and ready to strike if I hadn't moved. "

" But she didn't strike ya did she? " Pietro asked.

" No. She never hits us man, you know that. Though there have been a few times I thought she'd hit you. "

" That's just your typical parent wanting to straighten out a spoiled brat. " Wanda said with a teasing grin at her brother, who just crossed his arms and grumbled, making his friends and sister laugh.

Upstairs, Mystique heard them but as always, ignored them. She went into her personal bathroom, drew a bath in her claw-foot tub, striped, got in, and just sat there and hoped that the warm water would help her to calm down, but all it did was just make it worse as she drew her knees up to her chest and for the first time in a long, long, time, cried her eyes out.

She didn't realize how long she had been there until she heard a knock at her bedroom door, " What! " she called out, hoping her angry tone would scare the brat away, whoever it was.

" I brought you some dinner. " she heard Wanda say.

" I'm not hungry! Go away! " she replied to the teen.

" Well how about I just leave it here for you for later then? "

" I said go away! And take the food with you! "

" Alright. " Wanda replied, but she waited a moment or two before quietly opening the door and going inside the room, she was going to just lay the plate on the older woman's antique roll top desk that was open and leave.

A photo caught her eye as she turned to leave, it was an old one. Looking again, she saw that it was a younger looking Mystique in a bed, holding a baby to her chest with the same red man from earlier; also looking younger, sitting next to her and the baby. They were smiling down at the baby and looked happy, which was something she never thought she'd see on Mystique's face.

Hearing a noise behind the bathroom door, she quickly left the room before Mystique came out and caught her snooping. Well she wasn't really snooping, but Mystique would take it that way and she didn't want to face that woman's wrath that she seemed to look for any excuse to let out.

_' So it's true. Kurt really is her son and that red guy from today...he's Kurt's father! No wonder he kicked that car away from Kurt. He wasn't just protecting his team mate. He was protecting his son. ' _Wanda thought as she went to her own room, the words that Pietro had told them on their way home made more sense now as well. _' And... he's trying to protect Mystique too. ' _she continued as she got ready for bed.

**Time skip, another night**

On this night, the mansion had two extra guests, one was an owl, the other just happened to be Amanda, Kurt's girlfriend.

" Guys! I'll be fine! " Amanda said, trying to convince them to let her go home, but it was already dark out. They had lost track of time while they were down in the Danger Room and when they came out, it was dark.

" It's not safe for you to walk home alone. " Scott said.

" You can stay here tonight. " Kurt said.

" Kurt. My parents think I'm with one of my friend's right now. If I don't get home soon, their going to call her house and then we're busted. " Amanda said.

" What do you mean busted? " Azazel asked as he overheard the teens talking.

" Well, uh, you see... " Kurt tried to explain.

" The first time I brought Kurt home to see my parents, "

" You brought him to see your parents? You two must be getting pretty serious. "

" Ja. Though, I can't take her to meet my adoptive parents and I don't think Mystique would like her. She hates normal people like Amanda. And I don't know who my real father is or if he'll even like her. " Kurt replied.

" I think you'd be surprised. You were saying? " Azazel replied, hiding a knowing grin as turned back to Amanda.

" Well everything was going great. Until Toad showed up and took Kurt's watch. " she finished with a tone of sadness.

" Let me guess. True form. Parents forbid you from seeing him, but you didn't listen because you know and love him. Your parents judged him after seeing his true form. " Azazel said as though he spoke from experience.

" Pretty much. Other than calling Kurt a demon. The nerve! " Amanda replied angrily as she remembered how her parents acted and calling Kurt that horrible name. " They liked him until the watch was gone. So Kurt changed skin color and gained a tail, big deal! He was still the same loving, caring, sweet, gentle, kind boy they met at the door! " she continued.

" Ha! Is that so? Well, at least he didn't get called a devil! That one's my personal favorite! " Azazel joked. " Did you know that my name is that of a demon? " he continued.

" Really? " Kurt asked curious and confused.

" Da. My mother had twisted sense of humor when she saw me after I came out. Of course, it might also have something to do with my feet as the name Azazel is connected to goats. " he grimaced at the end as he wiggled his cloven feet a bit.

" Yeah. But it also means 'Fallen One' and 'Angel' " Kitty said.

" True. But he became a demon when God cast him out of heaven to the earth below. " Azazel replied with a grin, his tail wagging,

" So, you want to rebel against your parents views of your _geliebten_? What better way than to spend a night at his home? " he continued as he smiled with a knowing look with crossed arms over his chest.

Amanda and Kurt look at each other then back to Azazel with a smile, " We're in! " they said with a smile as they wrapped their arms around each other.

" She can stay the night. But she'll still have to let her parents know where she's at. " Logan said.

" Aww... " They began.

" By calling her friend to vouch for her if her parents call that friend. " Logan finished with a smirk and watched with amusement as they cheered again and hugged him, surprising him. Before going over and hugging Azazel, surprising him as well. Before he joked,

" Oh I see where I stand. Getting a hug second to the Wolverine. " he laughed, hugging them back though a bit hesitantly at first, hugging Kurt a little tighter than Amanda.

" Oh come on man! Your both awesome! There's no second place for either of you, your both number one here! " Kurt replied.

" Now your just wanting brownie points. " Logan said with a smirk, making the others laugh.

**Time skip**

Azazel stood outside his balcony later that night, looking out over the grounds, a bottle of vodka in his hand. A soft rustle of feathers caught his attention, looking over to the sound, he saw a brown speckled owl.

He stared at the owl as it stared back at him. He took a swig of his bottle before saying, " You gonna stay over there all night? "

The owl hooted quietly before flying over to him, landing on the balcony railing, a bit of a ways from him as though afraid.

" I'm as real as you are, _dushen'ka_**(darling)**. " he said, reaching out to the owl with his hand.

The owl cautiously moved to his hand. He stayed still, letting the owl come to him. When it was, it nuzzled against his hand, slowly, relishing in his touch. Before it moved away and jumped to the balcony floor, changing shape into that of a woman.

Mystique turned to him and the first thing she said was, " Is it true? That you were taken from me and Kurt? Is that why you disappeared? "

" Da. "

" How are you here with the X-Men of all things? "

" Long story. "

" I don't have to be anywhere important. "

Azazel went back inside his room and came back with another bottle of vodka, the top off and handed it to her.

" Neither do I. " he said.

**Time skip, morning**

Mystique woke up slowly, her head hurt. Grabbing her head, she looked around, her eyes widened when she saw that she was in a reinforced glass cell. Looking over, she saw Azazel, Charles, Logan, and Hank.

" You drugged me! " she yelled looking to Azazel.

" This is for your own good Raven. " Azazel replied.

" By drugging me and putting me in a cell?! Let me out! " she shouted back morphing into a bull and slamming her head into the glass, not even making a crack in it.

" Raven please! This way Magnus won't be able to get to you. " Charles tried, but she only changed form again, a gorilla, and tried again, banging her fists on the glass. Then she changed into a rhino and tried once more.

" Mystique, your only going to tire yourself out. Please calm down. " Hank also tried.

She still didn't listen and changed form again, a T-Rex. Roaring loudly she charged the glass again. But stopped just as she was about to hit it. Sliding to a stop at the glass, on her back was Azazel, he had hit a pressure point to paralyze her.

She glared at him as he came to her head, crouching down, he placed his hand to her where her cheek would be.

" Raven, I know that he has hurt you and hurt you greatly. I only did dis so that I could keep you safe here with our son. " he said calmly, gently rubbing the side of her head.

" He knew how to hurt you. To get you to obey him like a good little soldier. But the ones he took from you are now back with you. You don't have to listen to him anymore. You don't have to be his little soldier. You don't have to be his puppet. You can get him back. We both can. " he continued.

He watched as she closed her eyes and she let out a deep breath, her form slump and when her eyes opened again, she had tears in her eyes. He bamfed to her back and hit the same pressure point again, he turned to Charles, who nodded and turned to Hank, who also nodded and pressed a button, the glass rose up and the cell was opened. He bamfed back to Mystique's head and watched as she morphed back to normal, her tears now falling as she stood up and faced him.

" Our son hates me. Rogue hates me. How am I to fix that? " she asked.

" Show them the real you and not what Magneto has made you to be. " he answered, reaching up and cupping her cheek.

" They won't believe it. They'll think it's another lie or trick to use them. " she replied.

" It will take time to earn back their trust. But you will get their trust back in you if show them that you mean no harm. Just give them time and you will see. " he replied back, gently pulling her to him and holding her to him where she finally broke down and cried. She cried more this time than when she had soaked her in her tub the other night.

Azazel held her to him and didn't let her go.

**Else where in the mansion**

Kurt's ear twitched as a sound caught his attention raising his head up a bit, he listened again, it sounded like someone was crying. The sound was faint, meaning that it was far away or in a room at the same distance. A soft groan next to him reminded him that he wasn't alone this morning. It took a lot of pleading and promising from both he and Amanda to let the adults let them share his room and bed. They had kept their word and the only thing that happened was just some heavy petting and kissing, nothing more as Logan and Hank would know that they had lied and Amanda wouldn't be allowed to stay the night again. At least until they we're adults.

He pressed a light kiss to her forehead and slowly got up so as to not disturb her sleep. With it being the weekend, they didn't have to get up so early. He was just going to make sure that if any of his friends were alright before coming back to his girlfriend and sleep a little more. He pulled his cover up over her form so that she would stay warm before bamfing out of the room.

**Slight time skip**

Kurt had searched practically the entire top floors of the mansion, looking for the source of the sound that had woke him, but hadn't found it and the sound was now gone. Scratching his head, he shrugged his shoulders then bamfed back to his room, where Amanda still lay, sound asleep. He smiled wistfully at the image of her in his bed, looking just like an angel, despite her wild bedhead. He slowly made his way back to the bed and laid back down with her. She snuggled up closer to him when she sensed him near her,

" Where did you go? " she asked groggily, smiling happily as he wrapped his arm around her and breathed in his scent that was just uniquely him.

" I thought I heard one of the girls crying. I went to go find them and see if they were alright, but I couldn't find them and by the time I searched the mansion, the crying stopped. " he answered yawning afterwards.

" Maybe one of her friends found her and helped her. " she replied, also yawning and slowly going back to sleep listening to his breathing and his hand rubbing gently up and down her back.

" Ja. " he replied back, also slowly going back to sleep.

**Time skip**

The next that either one of them woke up it was to a Russian voice saying with amusement, " Well, not exactly what I had in mind when I suggested that you go against your parents wishes. But I do approve. Wouldn't you, _dushen'ka_? "

And a female voice replied, one that Kurt knew well, well when she wasn't in another form, " Most certainly, _milyy_**(dear)**. "

Kurt and Amanda gasped loudly and raised up to see two unlikely mutants in the room with them,

" Mother! Azazel! " Kurt exclaimed as he saw his mother and Azazel staring at them at the end of the bed, both looking amused and weirding him out.

" Uh, hi Ms. Darkholme. " Amanda said nervously, she didn't know what else to say as she saw her former Principle in her true form for the first time and saw for herself where Kurt got his color and gorgeous eyes from. And that she was dangerous, you wouldn't have thought that with how normal she looked, being relaxed and standing next to Azazel in an all black outfit of a black skirt, sleeveless top showing her stomach, short heeled shoes, and a long leather ribbon wrapped around her left forearm, wrist and hand.

Mystique raised an eyebrow, " I see that my son has told you about me, Ms. Sefton. "

" Hehehe. " Amanda laughed nervously, subconsciously moving towards Kurt.

" Relax dear. As of right now, I'm not a threat to any of you. I have bigger fish to fry. " Mystique said as she watched the girl move closer to her son.

" Like who? " Kurt asked suspiciously, holding Amanda to him as he glared at his mother.

" An enemy we all have in common, Magento. " she answered.

" Just promise to leave Amanda and Rogue alone and we'll be just fine. " Kurt finally said after a long moment of thinking.

Mystique had a hurt and saddened look in her eyes hearing his words, but she nodded in understanding. " Alright. " she said, turning and leaving the room.

" You staying for lunch Raven? " Azazel asked.

" Perhaps. " she replied before she was completely out of the room.

" Do you trust her? " Kurt asked the man after she had left.

" I do. Give her another chance. You'll see that she isn't what you once thought. " he answered, bamfing out of the room.

**Outside of Kurt's room**

Azazel didn't see Raven in the hall, so he bamfed again, coming into the study to see Charles at his desk.

" Azazel? Is everything alright? "

" Can you find any mutant with Cyrebo? "

" Yes. Why? "

" I need to get a hold of a couple of mutants. If their still alive and not captured, that is. "

" Who are you looking for? "

" Two women. Their names are Emma and Angel. I would ask for another, but I believe that she has a connection to Rogue and I don't want to give the girl another reason to hate Mystique further. "

" Can we trust these women? "

" I trust them. And they were close with Raven. They may be able to help her to get back to how she was and for Kurt and Rogue to see how she was before Magneto hurt her and broke her down. "

" Very well. But if they cause any trouble or put the students here in any danger..."

" Don't worry, they won't hurt these children. Though they may dote on Kurt once they hear that he is alive and well. "

" Very well. Let's see if we can find these lady's and see if they will come here. "

**Here's ch 4! Hope ya'll liked it!**

**Thank you: ZangetsuKing1029, blingzing, creativecats for following**

**Thank you: RandomizR, CoryontheWeb, and Remmiec for reviewing**

**And thank you: blingzing and creativecats for favoirting last ch.**


End file.
